Culpable, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario
by Houseshead13
Summary: En la justicia se dice que alguien es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, pero con House era distinto al menos para todos quienes lo conocían, la premisa era que House era culpable hasta que se demostrara lo contrario y esta vez, se había demostrado lo contrario, y Cuddy se sentía una completa basura….
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic que tendrá dos capitulos viene mas "Angst" o dramático que otra cosa, tampoco es super dramático pero no tiene nada de cómico, el segundo capitulo que aun no escribi va a ser algo más triste que este supongo, por supuesto es Huddy, nunca los defraudaría, esta situado en la 7ma temporada cuando nuestra pareja favorita esta establecida.**

-Han visto a House?- preguntó Cuddy al equipo de diagnóstico mientras estos se preparaban para retirarse…

-Se fue hace poco más de una hora…-respondió Thirteen poniendose su abrigo…

-Se fue? tan temprano?, se encontraba bien?- volvió a hablar la decana, esta vez con una nota de preocupación en su voz, dejando de lado la impaciencia que se había vislumbrado al ingresar a la sala de DDX.

-Si…bah, supongo….-comenzó a hablar Taub- ustedes lo notaron más dolorido de lo normal o algo asi? Porque yo no….

-No, yo lo noté como siempre, nada fuera de lo habitual…-respondió Foreman y Thirteen asintió…

-Gracias- dijo Cuddy retirándose de la oficina de su doctor estrella y hace casi un año novio y tal vez se podría agregar concubino.

* * *

-Wilson disculpa que te interrumpa- dijo Cuddy cerrando la puerta detrás de ella suavemente y caminando hacia el escritorio de su amigo- no viste a House…no puedo comunicarme con él….

-No, extrañamente no paso por mi oficina desde que almorzamos….que, ya se fue?

-Si, se fue mas temprano, no puedo comunicarme con él…

-Probaste el celular?

-Por supuesto- respondió Cuddy sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla frente al escritorio del oncólogo y rodando los ojos ante la pregunta obvia del mismo- fue lo primero que probé, no atiende…

-Y el teléfono fijo de la casa?- agregó el médico…

- También, nada…

-Bueno déjalo debe estar en su casa, tal vez quiera estar solo un rato y no tiene ganas de atender el teléfono…lo he notado muy estresado con el último caso….

-Es raro….desde que empezó a salir conmigo no quiere estar solo _nunca_, siempre está en mi casa, incluso muchas veces llega antes que yo, le paga a Marina y se queda con Rachel….llamé a mi casa tampoco ha estado allí….

-Ha estado desapareciendo mucho?- preguntó Wilson levantando una ceja y mirando esta vez con más interés a la decana.

-Si, dos o tres veces por semana...hace dos semanas….-respondió ella débilmente como si esta situación y la ansiedad que generaba en ella le hubiese estado bastante de su energía vital…

-Y por qué no le preguntas donde está cuando vuelva a tu casa por la noche, no es tan complicado….- le propuso Wilson..

-No lo se….porque tengo miedo de lo que me vaya a responder….- respondió ella avergonzada, no era común mostrarse vulnerable, pero ese era un lujo que podía darse delante de su mejor amigo, y por momentos delante de su misántropo fiancé.

-Que crees que te va a responder Cuddy? Yo no he notado a House extraño o diferente, solo con sus locuras de siempre ….no creo que ande en algo raro…

-Y si me está engañando?- interrogó ella sintiéndose una estúpida al instante de concluir la oración, Wilson estalló en carcajadas…

-Jajajajajaajajajaj Cuddy lo dices enserio?- preguntó Wilson incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que lo digo enserio Wilson, y no me parece gracioso…..- respondió ella frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos...

-Por favor jaajajaja no seas ridícula Cuddy, si hay algo que tiene House y no como una virtud sino como producto seguramente de su necesidad obsesiva-compulsiva de algunas personas, o sea tu y yo, es que es mas fiel que un perro de la calle….él nunca te engañaría con otra mujer Cuddy, no lo necesita, está locamente enamorado de ti….nunca te engaño ni lo haría, como tampoco lo hizo con Stacy…. Deberías reconocer esa fidelidad como uno de los pocos lados positivos de salir con semejante maníaco- respondió Wilson con toda la seguridad que alguien podría tener sin dejar lugar a dudas ni meditaciones….

-Tu también amabas locamente a todas tus esposas- replicó Cuddy divertida aunque aún algo preocupada con esa idea que se le había metido en la cabeza hacía una semana….

-Bueno, en mi caso mejor resaltemos el _locamente, _que en realidad en House es una constante o sea nada distinto a lo que ya conocemos de él, yo llegaba a un punto que sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien más, es complicado….ya dejemos eso de lado….lo que quiero decir es no te preocupes….House no te esta engañando, solo pregúntale que es lo que hace cuando "desaparece" por esas pocas horas y ya….

-Gracias Wilson, veré que hago, por favor no le comentes nada de esto….no quiero que sepa que estoy preocupada de este modo o que tengo esas ideas….

-Lo dices enserio? Si él tuviese esa misma sospecha ya te habría seguido, habría intervenido tu celular y habría tenido la caradureza de contratar a Lucas para investigarte y poner hidro-cámaras de filmación en tu bañera…..

-Probablemente, pero yo no soy él….solo, deja esto entre nosotros…ya lo hablaré con él…

-Ok, no le diré nada, quédate tranquila…- le aseguró Wilson en un tono tranquilizador…mientras ella se ponía de pie para retirarse…

-Wilson….tu no crees que haya vuelto a las drogas no?- le preguntó la médica quedándose casi congelada mientras perdía su mirada sobre el picaporte que estaba agarrando con su mano izquierda….

-Cuddy….me dejas atónito…tu crees que House puede estar consumiendo nuevamente? Por qué dices eso…estoy seguro de que habríamos notado si él hubiese estado consumiendo Vicodin….lo notas más alegre?, con menos dolor? Cojeando menos?...porque yo no….

-Yo tampoco, pero nosé…. no, no me escuches Wilson….solo son ideas mías de loca insegura no te preocupes de verdad….

-Si, mejor no pensemos así ya han sido dos veces desde que House salió de Mayfield que supusimos que había vuelto a las drogas y al final nosotros estábamos equivocados….no es justo para él…..

-Si, tienes razón adiós Wilson

-Hasta mañana Cuddy

* * *

Ella había decidido que finalmente no iba a hablar con él, no podía mostrar esa faceta suya de inseguridad que tan bien sabía ocultar de todo el mundo, no tenía pruebas para sospechar que él estaba haciendo algo malo, tal vez él solo quería estar solo, no atender el teléfono, no ser molestado, ir a su departamento, tocar el piano, recostarse por unos momentos en su cama, después de todo House no era una persona que le gustara la soledad, lo que si era era un hombre solitario, y eso no es lo mismo que amar la soledad, la vida lo había hecho así solitario….aparte de eso él no se mostraba diferente ante ella, seguían teniendo tanto sexo como siempre, seguían estando tan calientes como siempre, seguían coqueteando en el hospital como siempre, y él seguía siendo, el cerdo bruto e irónico que siempre había sido con ella, solo que agregando desde el comienzo de su noviazgo una faceta cariñosa que nadie de su circulo en común, más que ella conocía. Esta situación había continuado durante semanas y ninguno de los dos hablaba al respecto, ni él mencionaba donde estaba ni ella preguntaba, hasta que ella se cansó, hasta que cometió el gravísimo error de seguirlo en su auto y verlo entrar a una casa luego de haber sido atendido por una mujer con bastante pinta de prostituta, y no de cualquier prostituta, una de clase, del estilo que House solía frecuentar, ahora que ella lo pensaba entre lágrimas "que continuaba frecuentando". Al comienzo no pudo más que llorar, llorar como una niña, estaba furiosa pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentía decepcionada, traicionada, se sentía una mierda, como podía ser que el hombre que juraba amarla, que_ demostraba _amarla le hiciera eso….peor de todo, como podía ser que el hombre a quien _ella_ amaba insoportablemente le hiciera eso?

-Moooom, ya llegué !- gritó House al entrar por la puerta principal con sus llaves a la casa de su mujer….no hubo respuestas….la casa estaba tranquila, Rachel parecía ser no estaba allí, el hombre cojeó a la habitación que compartía con Cuddy y la encontró sentada en la cama con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar….

-Cuddy que te pasó?! Estas bien?-exclamó él verdaderamente preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella a paso rápido, tiraba el bastón sobre la cama y se sentaba a su lado acariciándola con sus ojos azules desesperados e impacientes por recibir una respuesta. Cuando no recibió respuesta él atinó a acariciarla pero un manotazo de la mujer impidió concluir la acción, esta se puso de pie dándole la espalda al hombre pero aun viendo su rostro confundido mirándola desde la cama donde aun estaba sentado a través de un gran espejo que tenía en su cuarto…él podía ver la furia en los ojos de la mujer que le daba la espalda a través del mismo espejo….

-Que te pasa Cuddy?- preguntó House poniéndose de pie con la intención de acercarse a ella…y cuando lo hizo esta le dió vuelta la cara de un sopapo que literalmente hizo eco en la habitación de la mujer…él la miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla que sentía estaba roja y palpitante por el impacto.

-No te atrevas a acercarte House, eres un cretino, un bastardo, un cerdo asqueroso!- exclamó ella ahora caminando hacia él furiosa y comenzando a golpearle con los puños el pecho al hombre que parecía ser no entendía nada…..- me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo, con una puta asquerosa! Mientras jugabas a ser el padre de Rachel, a que me amabas, HIJO DE MIL PUTA, TE ODIO HOUSE TE ODIO!- continuó gritando ella histérica mientras intentaba continuar golpeándolo aunque impedida al haber sido sus muñecas aprisionadas por las grandes manos del nefrólogo que seguía sin entender demasiado o básicamente nada….

-De que estás hablando Cuddy? Yo nunca te engañe….es cierto que me junto mucho con Taub y Wilson, pero no soy del tipo influenciable, deberías saberlo- respondió él como siempre de manera irónica y poco seria intentando quitarle importancia a la situación, típico mecanismo de defensa de él…

-Y te haces el gracioso, y me mientes en la cara, como si fuese una idiota! Lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi cuando una mujer con pinta de prostituta te abría la puerta de una casa a la cual tu entraste como si nada!

-Deja de decir tonterías por favor, esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo, su madre es una vieja de sesenta años y es fisioterapeuta, la estoy viendo a ella, la mujer solo me abrió la puerta y no es una prostituta, solo esta muy buena y quisiera que lo hubiese sido dos años atrás….- respondió él tratando de no mostrar el enojo que de repente sentía a causa de la desconfianza de Cuddy, por supuesto agregando al final una nota "House" en su discurso que la provocase más, definitivamente no tenía mucho tacto con las mujeres, sobre todos las que estaban cegadas por la furia…

-Y pretendes que te crea eso? De verdad pretendes que yo crea que estas yendo a una "fisioterapeuta" en una casa particular, y que esa mujer no tiene nada que ver contigo? Por qué demonios no me dijiste entonces que estabas yendo a una fisioterapeuta, no es algo para ocultar a menos que haya algo más!- exclamó la decana furiosa, gritándo de un modo que House nunca había presenciado….no era común en ella perder los estribos, Cuddy se caracterizaba por ser una mujer racional, poco impulsiva, que difícilmente se dejaba llevar por la ira o las insanas pasiones, si estaba enojada lo mostraba de modos mas sutiles, principalmente con el sarcasmo y la evitación, o la típica "la verdad, no me importa lo que me hiciste, no estoy ofendida", pero esto definitivamente era un ataque de histeria algo que definitivamente no encuadraba en su estructurada personalidad. House frunció el ceño, ya comenzaba a sentir que su pierna lo estaba matando de nuevo, ya había admitido que el estres aportaba una importante cuota de dolor al crater en su pierna que físicamente tenía vida propia, a su vez su cabeza lo estaba matando, esa mujer le había dado una repentina migraña, su "buen humor" ahora se había esfumado….el médico tomó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y sacó de la misma una tarjeta que rezaba "Monica Beamount- Especialista en fisioterapia y rehabilitación muscular", dejó con un ruidoso manotazo la tarjeta sobre la cómoda de la habitación, miró de manera fija, desafiante y furiosa a Cuddy y se marchó pocos segundos después de la habitación anunciando el haber dejado la casa con un portazo que hizo temblar los vidrios del cuarto donde aun se encontraba la decana.

Cuddy tomó la tarjeta y la leyó atentamente, la dirección era la misma donde esa tarde ella había visto al medico entrar a una casa. Ya sientiéndose culpable Cuddy marcó el número de teléfono que se encontraba en la tarjeta, una mujer de avanzada edad respondió…."buenas noches, disculpe, hablo con Monica Beamount, fisioterapeuta?"….preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta….."si ella habla, con quien hablo?" preguntó la señora del otro lado pero no hubo respuesta, Cuddy había cortado.

En la justicia se dice que alguien es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, pero con House era distinto al menos para todos quienes lo conocían la premisa era que House era culpable hasta que se demostrara lo contrario y esta vez, se había demostrado lo contrario, y Cuddy se sentía una completa basura….

**Continuará….(solo si dejan reviews, sino ni chance, últimamente subir fics esta bastante aburrido)**

**Reviews =) ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, acá va el segundo, necesitaba completar esto, ya no pido más reviews, se van todos a cagar (?), acá van a encontrar a un House no tan cretino, más bien sensible y sincero, que se abre a Cuddy como nunca….espero que les guste!**

**Loly por supuesto que agradezco a ustedes mis fieles seguidores, y vos sos una de las principales tus reviews siempre me matan ! **

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo la decana de medicina entrando repentinamente en el departamento de diagnóstico donde House se encontraba escribiendo los síntomas de su nuevo paciente en una pizarra y su equipo comenzaba a tirar algunas posibles enfermedades que podían llegar a encajar con el presente estado del enfermo.

-Yo necesito un hígado, tu turno Taub seguimos la ronda como las agujas del reloj…- ironizo el nefrólogo.

-Nece…-comenzó a decir Taub siguiendo el juego de House mientras Cuddy rodaba los ojos pesadamente.

-Estoy hablando enserio House…-replicó la decana seriamente…

-Yo también, luego de abusar durante mas de 10 años de los opiáceos debo necesitar un hígado nuevo, no sé…. supongo…..-volvió a hablar House mirando a Cuddy con una de esas tantas caras que era capaz de hacer para hacer sentir al otro un completo idiota.

-Ok, te pondré en la lista de transplantes cuanto antes….dudo que el consejo te dé algo más que un boleo en el culo….ustedes fuera….10 minutos- concluyó la decana mirando al equipo y señalando la puerta….el equipo se puso de pie para retirarse…

-Sentados- les ordenó House esta vez…todos se sentaron.

-No, fuera….- se volvieron a parar.

-Esto es completamente no profesional doctora Cuddy, estamos trabajando aquí, yo soy su jefe se quedan aquí….- les ordenó House, todos suspiraron hastiados.

-Yo soy jefa de él por ende de ustedes, liberen la zona, solo un momento…

-Te gustan los juegos de poder eh? Con razón te gusta tanto ir arriba- dijo House divertido….Cuddy lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a la oficina de él….- vayan a tomar aire, vuelvan en 15- ordenó nuevamente la decana al equipo de diagnóstico que salió de la oficina, todos permanecieron parados en la puerta mirando curiosos la escena, Cuddy cerró las persianas cortando la diversión de los patitos de su novio...

-Sabía que estabas desesperada, pero sexo, aquí? En pleno horario laboral? Esto es un sueño hecho realidad!- exclamó House fingiendo estar muy divertido con la situación para al instante ponerse serio nuevamente- Qué quieres?- le preguntó esta vez secamente…

-Lo siento House…. Siento mucho que pasó anoche, estaba como loca….Te prejuzgue y no te lo merecías….

-Siendo que no soy Hugh Hefner si….supongo que no lo merecía- respondió él sentándose frente a su escritorio….

-Fui una estúpida….pero hace semanas tenías esas desapariciones y realmente no sabía que pensar….hasta que…

-Hasta que decidiste buscar tus propias respuestas….no eres Jason Bourne por cierto….

-Si, supongo que no….pero por qué no me dijiste que estabas viendo a esta mujer? Por qué no me dijiste que tu pierna te dolía tanto….?- preguntó ella sentándose en el escritorio frente a él sin animarse aún a acercarse mucho más.

-Mi pierna siempre me duele_ tanto_ Cuddy…..

-Lo sé pero nunca lo ocultas de semejante modo….que fue distinto esta vez…..?- preguntó ella notando como él de repente se ponía incómodo….tardó unos momentos en responder….

-No quería que tu y Wilson sospecharan que había vuelto a consumir….quería evitar esa situación….fue el único modo que encontré de hacerlo…..

-House nosotros nunca pen….-comenzó a decir ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, él también se puso de pie pero se alejó de ella y le dió la espalda….

-Por favor Cuddy, no empieces de nuevo a tratarme como si fuera un idiota….no sería la primera vez que Wilson y tu desconfían de mi…..sé que soy un adicto, pero hace dos años no consumo, y no está en mis planes volver a hacerlo….- le dijo él sin levantar la voz pero claramente disgustado con su mejor amigo y con ella, ella no supo que responder….- la primera vez fue pocos días luego de salir de Mayfield, cuando aún no había vuelto a trabajar, Wilson te llenó la cabeza con que yo estaba consumiendo o eso sospechaba….porque no me encontraba agonizando como es mi costumbre…debes recordar que jugó al plomero del año y solo encontró la meada de un Golden Retriever…..luego les probé que no había consumido, solo estaba…no sé tranquilo, porque había resuelto ese caso vía internet y ya….y luego…

-Luego que?- preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja….sin tener idea de que House podía saber algo más de lo que ella y Wilson habían hablado respecto de alguna posible recaída de él mismo….

-Luego…poco después de que comenzáramos a salir lo mismo….los escuché hablando de una "posible recaída" mía….no sé con que fundamentos….que estaba feliz? O mejor dicho, menos miserable? Por supuesto que lo estaba….había comenzado a salir contigo, y no en una alucinación, realmente teníamos algo….porque no cojeaba tanto? Si, siempre me duele la mayoría del tiempo mucho, demasiado, por eso la cojera exagerada, unos pocos días seguidos al mes bastante menos, supongo que en esos gloriosos días ustedes decidieron pensar que yo estaba consumiendo….sé que Wilson fue a revisar mi departamento en busca de drogas mientras yo estaba en tu casa, y no sabes lo que me costó ocultar que sabía eso….como crees que me sentí? Mi novia, o mi mujer, lo que fuese, y mi mejor amigo seguían pensando lo peor de mi….- respondió él finalmente mirándola a los ojos con su mirada llena de melancolía, su voz oscurecida y apagada….

-Greg….lo siento, se suponía que no te enterarías de eso….no quisimos herir tus sentimientos…solo estábamos preocupados….

-Si, la próxima vez sean más disimulados y encárgate de poner paredes de concreto en tu hospital si no quieres que escuche ciertas cosas…

-Tienes toda la razón en estar enojado….hemos sido pésimos amigos, lejos de confiar en ti fuimos por tu espalda….es que pensábamos que si estabas consumiendo no ibas a decírnoslo aunque te preguntáramos….es que es tan difícil confiar en….-comenzó a decir ella y se calló rápidamente dándose cuenta de que no podía continuar diciendo lo que había pensado decir…

-En que Cuddy….en un adicto?...no te avergüences llama a las cosas por su nombre….tienes razón, pero hay dos opciones, o confían, o dan el beneficio de la duda, no tienen porque ir por mi espalda a allanar mi departamento al estilo Tritter….no solo es molesto, es insultante, y completamente estúpido y sin sentido….si tengo drogas las tengo muy bien escondidas, quédense tranquilos con eso….

-Maldición House….lo siento muchísimo….- le dijo ella sincera sentándose en el diván del médico, con las manos agarrando su cabeza….

-Como pensabas que yo te podía decir lo mal que comencé a sentirme estas últimas semanas, el dolor que yo sentía….si piensan que cuando estoy más tranquilo estoy consumiendo vicodin, es obvio que si ven que estoy agonizando van a pensar que estoy consumiendo heroína básicamente, que voy a estar desesperado por consumir, que estoy consumiendo o ya tuve una recaída y que por supuesto lo ocultaría…..-respondió él sincero apoyándose contra la puerta de vidrio…momento en el cual su beeper comenzó a sonar….-mi paciente esta fibrilado, debo irme….-le dijo a Cuddy al mismo tiempo que agarraba su bastón que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y se marchaba a paso rápido de su oficina dejando a la mujer sintiéndose cada vez peor, la honestidad de sus palabras, la crueldad encubierta de preocupación en los pensamientos que ella y Wilson habían compartido sobre él….era lógico que House se sintiera así, que hubiese actuado como lo había hecho las últimas semanas, sin hablar de su dolor, de lo que hacía cuando desaparecía, de nada….pero no solo era lógico, era triste…era triste sentir que no podía contar con dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, porque una y otra vez terminarían pensando lo peor de él….

Luego de esa deprimente conversación en el hospital la pareja no se había vuelto a cruzar, para Cuddy era uno de esos días en los cuales tenía demasiadas reuniones, de consejo, con benefactores, con recursos humanos con posibles donantes, miles de papeles para leer y firmar….los pocos contactos que tuvo con House ni siquiera fueron en realidad con él, fueron con su departamento a través de informaciones de Taub, Foreman, Chase o Thirteen, cuando ella salió del hospital él ya se había ido, llamó a su casa y la niñera le dijo que el médico no había ido allí asique decidió ir a buscarlo a su departamento luego de pedirle a Marina que se quede con Rachel hasta nuevo aviso, le pagaría las horas extras.

Cuddy toco la puerta varias veces hasta que House le abrió la puerta, se encontraba descalzo vistiendo los pantalones rayados de su pijama y una remera negra que de semejante desgaste parecia mas bien gris….el ambiente del departamento olia simplemente a House, ese aroma masculino de perfume Channel "The unexpected", mezclado humo de algún que otro habano y el perfume de varios vasos de whiskey desparramados por los rincones, por supuesto sin lavar…de fondo se escuchaban algunos bluses de Johnny Lee Hooker…

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella tímidamente…él se hizo a un lado abriéndole camino…- quedó una conversación pendiente…

-Si, supongo….-respondió él caminando hacia la cocina….- quieres algo para tomar?- le preguntó.

-Traje esto….-dijo Cuddy alcanzándole una botella de Champagne.

-Pomery? Tímida, no te conformas con poco no?- respondió él divertido…

-No claramente, si me conformara con poco me habría encamado con Taub antes que contigo….-respondió ella levantando sus hombros….

-Bueno, al menos tienen la misma altura esta bien para empezar, comparten la religión y esas idioteces también, estoy seguro que a Arlene le agradaría el hobbit…al menos más que yo.

-Nada de lo que yo haga le agradaría a mi mamá, ya sabes como es…

-Gracias a dios pagas tus cuentas y cocinas tus comidas no?….

-Si, gracias a dios….

-Quieres comer? Estoy cocinando chow mien….llegué temprano y me aburrí…

-Si, me encantaría…..- respondió ella algo incómoda, como si recién conociera a ese hombre, que a pesar de estar siendo amable con ella ella sabia le debía una disculpa, ella sabía que no estaba todo bien, los únicos momentos en los cuales House era amable con ella o se lo veía tan "tranquilo" era cuando ambos tenían un gran problema digno de ser evitado…

Ambos comieron en un incómodo silencio que fue opacado cuando House prendió la TV y comenzó a mirar un rally de monster trucks muy concentrado sin entablar conversación alguna, la comida por supuesto estaba deliciosa, nada raro en House, tenía la capacidad de hacer todo bien, todo aquello que no se incluía en la categoría de "relacionarse con otro ser humano", aunque en este caso él no había hecho nada mal, esta vez él era la víctima, un momento memorable. Cuando Cuddy notó que él había terminado de comer levantó la mesa, House le indicó que llevara el champagne francés al living y dos copas, él lavaría mas tarde….

-Aquí – dijo Cuddy poniendo el champagne sobre la mesa y las dos copas….House comenzó a servirlo primero para ella, luego para él…de nuevo ese incómodo silencio.

-Lo siento…..-le volvió a decir ella, estaba tan arrepentida por lo que había pasado, pero sabía que un simple lo siento no alcanzaba, o al menos ella lo sentía así, House era un hombre de hechos, no de palabras….

-No me digas que trajiste semejante Champagne para decirme algo que ya me dijiste esta mañana unas 500 veces, como mínimo pensé que me ibas a aumentar el sueldo y estábamos de festejo ….-bromeó él tratando de sacar a la mujer de esa posición de incomodidad tan molesta que lo contagiaba, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a hablar…

-Ya se que ya te lo dije (500 veces), pero aun estas enojado….- le dijo ella de una manera sumamente infantil, no le salían palabras mucho más profundas.

-No estoy enojado Cuddy…..estoy no sé, algo triste tal vez, algo…ni siquiera tanto, pero no enojado…por qué me enojaría? Por qué te comportaste como una loca anoche? Estabas en tu derecho, mi pasado, mierda incluso mi presente! no me hacen un santo, no sería extraño que desconfíes de mi luego de saber del desfile de putas que pasó por mi casa antes de estar contigo seriamente, más si ves que tuve algún contacto con alguna mujer que parece una prostituta más, aparte de eso no soy quien para juzgarte Cuddy, hace poco mas de dos años yo estaba en un loquero recuerdas?….y me sigue fallando bastante….me enojé un poco anoche en su momento, pero debo admitir que al comienzo fue bastante divertido verte así, y que también me dieron bastantes ganas de tirarte contra la pared y cogerte como nunca…..

-Estoy segura de que eres capaz de haber pensando en eso cuando yo te estaba cagando a piñas…..increíble…..de todos modos no es justo, nada de lo que paso, ni esto, ni lo que te ocultamos con Wilson, nada es justo….me siento una mierda literalmente….-dijo ella bajando su mirada, sin poder hacer contacto visual con el hombre, él tomó un trago de su champagne y se acomodó en el sillón apoyando un pie sobre la mesa de café que estaba frente a él…

-La vida no es justa Cuddy, nadie dijo que debía ser justa….yendo a lo básico, que hago yo aquí contigo?, un hombre cagado, con cierto dolor crónico, cierta discapacidad- Cuddy rodó los ojos y le dijo "ay ya cállate no empieces" pero él continuó hablando- y mírate a ti, eres…mierda, eres perfecta, eres irrealmente hermosa, no entiendo como estuviste sola todo este tiempo…..supongo que si lo pienso un poco más al final no eras tan perfecta como cualquiera podría decir a simple vista, tendrás tus importantes complejos, pero como sea…..yendo más lejos, el infarto….sabes cómo estaba yo una semana antes del infarto….?- le preguntó a Cuddy, ella negó con la cabeza "como estabas?"…

-Estaba feliz, estaba conviviendo hacía cuatro años con una mujer que me volvía loco, estaba enamorado como el más idiota del planeta, la semana anterior había sido publicado un artículo mío en el Medical Journal de Nueva York…. No te das una idea la emoción que sentí cuando me informaron que iban a publicar un proyecto de investigación mío en esa revista…..me puse como loco, estaba con Stacy cuando me llamaron….me tiré encima de ella la abracé como nunca, la muy idiota se largo a llorar por mi emoción….yo ya era algo conocido en el circulo, desde la facultad, pero esto de repente era lo que estaba buscando….fue un guiño a mi padre, finalmente pude decirme a mí mismo y indirectamente a él _"mira hijo de mil puta a donde llegue y vos que siempre me decías que no llegaría a ningún lado"…._-Cuddy lo escuchaba fascinada, él sonriendo al recordar, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo de su pasado, incluso cuando ambos estaban en Michigan él no se mostraba como alguien así "feliz" no era más que un enigma que aunque extremadamente popular, era solitario por supuesto un genio absoluto, pero mal bicho, cretino, miserable, sarcástico y mal humorado….incluso entonces ella había sido cautivada por ese estudiante de ojos azules eléctricos que todos envidiaban pero al mismo tiempo odiaban. Él continuó hablando con esa mirada introspectiva tan suya, completamente sumido en el recuerdo de esa buena época de su vida, Cuddy se preguntaba si había habido otra buena época como esa en su vida, en su infancia tal vez, tema del cual él nunca hablaba y del cual ella nunca se animaba a preguntarle- luego una semana después, cuando me llegaban propuestas de trabajo de básicamente todos los hospitales más importantes del país, con salarios impresionantes, cuando finalmente mi carrera comenzaba a dar un vuelco espectacular pasó lo del infarto….-su mirada se ensombreció, aun miraba en su interior, no estaba hablando con Cuddy hablaba solo- estuviste ahí, ya sabes todo lo que pasó….no duré mucho más con Stacy, continué siendo el cretino de siempre solo que bastante más exacerbado, perdí todos los trabajos que conseguí en menos de dos meses, dejé de ver a los pocos amigos que tenía entonces, no quería ver a nadie….estaba devastado, por el dolor, luego por la rehabilitación más el dolor agregado de la misma, luego comenzar a acostumbrarme a no poder caminar sino era con ayuda de un estúpido bastón con 35 años, luego tener que terminar aceptar mi discapacidad, siendo que yo era una persona que vivía haciendo deportes para descargar toda esa energía maníaca e hiperactiva que siempre me caracterizó tuve que buscar otras alternativas, la única que encontré fue el vicodin, que tomaba medicinalmente en un comienzo y terminé sin darme cuenta, tomando hasta el punto del entumecimiento absoluto, siempre racionalizando que lo necesitaba porque me quitaba el dolor, gran parte de el….hasta el día de hoy eso es cierto, pero como Wilson siempre me dijo, cambié, las malditas pastillas me hicieron cambiar….y lo sabía pero no me importaba, porque me permitían hacer mi trabajo, porque me permitían evadirme, porque calmaban el dolor, físico y mental…..- estaba absorto en sus palabras y Cuddy no menos, lo escuchaba hipnotizada, sin poder interrumpirlo, sin _querer _interrumpirlo, era la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaba hablar honestamente de su adicción, de lo que sintió después de su infarto, del vuelco terrible que había acontecido en su vida….- el punto es Cuddy, la vida no es justa, nunca lo es…..me tomó años aprender eso, terminé con esta postura distímica… tal vez nihilista y pesimista, pero me consuela, me consuela saber que esto es una condición del hombre, que tarde o temprano todos van a tener como decirlo….que cargar sus cruces….-concluyó y apuró el vaso de champagne que había quedado intocado desde que había comenzado a hablar.

-Wilson y yo no deberíamos ser una cruz que cargar para ti, deberíamos ser lo contrario, deberíamos ayudarte en todo caso con tu dolor, a cargar con tus cruces, no esperar lo peor de ti….me deprime pensar que siempre pensé que nosotros éramos eso, y ahora darme cuenta que no, que lo único que hicimos fue juzgarte, esto es algo que me hace resignificar todo, sentirme como el diablo…House de verdad no sé como expresarte cuanto lo siento, y lo que me desespera eso….-el médico rodó los ojos ya cansado de escucharla decir cuanto lo sentía….

-Ven aquí- le dijo él agarrándola de la muñeca y haciendo que se sentase sobre su pierna buena…. Ella se acurrucó en su cuerpo, dobló sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazándolo al igual que él a ella….- está bien Cuddy, los entiendo, entiendo su desconfianza, si Wilson sale con una mujer es obvio que voy a estar seguro de que la caga desde el tercer mes luego de casarse, y nadie me va a quitar eso de la cabeza, porque lo conozco, la confianza ciega Cuddy, si es que existe, no es más que un producto de una falla en la personalidad, es una incapacidad para pensar que el otro puede pensar mal de uno, es una incapacidad para defenderse de eso y aceptarlo, es irreal, es un mecanismo de defensa de un idiota, no hay hombre que no desconfié de otro, lo oculte o no…..no pretendo que confíen ciegamente en mi, obviamente enterarme de que piensan que yo he recaído sin tener prueba alguna me afecta, pero como algo inevitable, no porque espero que ustedes sean unos ingenuos que crean que yo estoy curado y que nunca más en mi vida consumiría una pastilla….

-Es tan cierto lo que dices, pero tan difícil de aceptar….realmente nunca lo había pensado así, por favor House, como puedes ser tan inteligente y tan sensible, me haces sentir tan estúpida- comenzó a decir ella moviendo la cabeza a los lados, como si estuviese sorprendida por ese descubrimiento, que en realidad no era ningún descubrimiento- bueno me haces sentir estupida solo cuando te pones serio- agregó divertida al recordar lo infantil de la personalidad caprichosa de su médico estrella- mierda, como te amo no te das una idea….-le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte para luego besarle delicadamente los labios, él sonrió con sus ojos brillantes sintiendo que cada milimetro de su cuerpo era parte de ella, y que cada milimetro del cuerpo de ella pertenecía a él, ambos eran extraños, algo locos y podían discutir demasiado más que una pareja normal, pero ambos sabían que estar juntos era lo correcto, se sentía correcto, sabían y sentían que estaban hechos sin dudas el uno para el otro, 20 largos años de espera lo habían demostrado tajantemente…

-No necesito que seas inteligente, siempre y cuando tengas esto- dijo él agarrándole uno de sus voluminosos pechos- o esto- agregó esta vez posando su mano en el trasero de la médica…..ella rodó los ojos divertida mientras se mordía el labio inferior- ahora podemos pasar al sexo de reconciliación? Ya nos hice esperar demasiado con tanta charlatanería….

-Antes quiero que me prometas algo…..- comenzó a decir Cuddy él la miró pidiéndole que continúe- nunca más escondas de mi tu dolor, nunca más pienses en que podemos pensar nosotros respecto de una posible recaída o no si nos dices a mi o a Wilson lo que realmente sientes….por favor Greg, comparte tu dolor conmigo, no es algo que tengas que pasar solo, y de hecho tampoco es algo que sea solo tuyo….no desde que estás conmigo….-él asintió, sus ojos ya le habían dado la respuesta, sin embargo él agregó "Te lo prometo"- te amo….-le dijo ella sin dejarlo responder al capturar una vez más sus labios….

-Te amo más, demasiado….Cuddy- exclamó él entre jadeos media hora después de que ambos hicieran una de las cosas que mejor sabían hacer, fundirse el uno con el otro.

**Y que les pareció? Opiniones y críticas constructivas son muy apreciadas de verdad.**

**Reviewsss? =)**


End file.
